Los dragones del espacio
by PokeChara
Summary: En la batalla final, cuando Deep Blue iba a someter a la humanidad, un objeto volador impidio que este se saliera con la suya pero, ¿quien es esta misteriosa extraterreste?
1. Capitulo 1:Una llegada inesperada

**Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste.**

Capitulo 1

Una llegada inesperada

Pai, como de costumbre, estaba mirando en su ordenador los resultados del trabajo que habian hecho 2 dias estaba no muy lejos de Pai quejandose de su, según el, enoooooorme aburrimiento, Kisshu por su parte estaba tumbado observandoles atentamente, ya que no podia hacer otra cosa.

-¿Pai que estas haciendo?-pregunto Taruto esperando respuesta- vamos a combatir a las mew mews que me aburro.

-Ahora mismo esto es mas importante-dijo el pelimorado friamente.

-Bueno si no vais a hacer nada de interes mejor me voy-dijo el peliverde a punto de teletransportarse a otro lugar.

-¡Tu te quedas!-dijeron Taruto y Pai al unisono.

-¿Y esto?-dijo Pai algo sorprendido.

Lo que le habia llamado la atencion era la portada de un antiguo libro que se veia en la pantalla. El libro se titulaba `_La leyenda de los dragones del espacio´_.

Varios dias despues...

Ichigo observaba asustada, junto con el resto de las mew mews y los 3 cinyclones, como su querido Aoyama se convertia en Deep Blue. Inmediatamente el recien transformado les dio la orden de atacar a las mew mews a lo que los tres obedecieron, aunque dos de ellos dudaron un poco, mientras el se iba a la nave flotante a por el mew aqua final.Y asi empezó la batalla, primero las mews luchaban contra los quimera y despues contra los cinyclones,todos estaban muy cansados pero de mientras en la nave...

-Por fin, el mew aqua final es mio, jajajajaja-dijo esto y se teletransporto fuera- ya lo tengo y con esto detruire a todos los seres vivos junto con la Tierra.

-¡¿Que?-dijo Kisshu

-¡¿Como?-dijo Pai

-¿El no va a...?-termino el mas pequeño

-Pues claro que no, ¿que creiais? ¿que iba a salvar a vuestro planeta? Jajaja-dijo Deep Blue con la sonrisa mas malvada que se puede tener en la cara-bueno, ¿unas ultimas palabras?

-Mirad una estrella fugaz-Ichigo señalo al cielo para que todos pudieran verla

-No es momento para mirar al cielo, tenemos problemas mas serios- replico Mint

-Yo no creo que sea una estrella fugaz porque esta se está acercando-dijo Pudding con una cara de felicidad e inocencia

Todos al voltear se dieron cuenta de que lo que decia la mas pequeña de las mews era cierto, la estrella se estaba acercando cada vez mas rapido, inmediatamente el lugar se cubrio con una luz blanca, todos se pusieron a cubierto y lo ultimo que oyeron fue un objeto volador estrellarse contra el abrir los ojos vieron una nave ovalada de color morado con un anillo amarillo alrededor suyo pegado a ella, de repente la puerta de la mini-nave se abrio y salio una niña medio mareada de su interior, la niña tenia el pelo largo, liso y azul con flequillo, llevaba un vestido azul sin mangas con los bordes amarillos, tenia los ojos celestes y en la cabeza llevaba una diadema amarilla de la que le salian dos antenas terminadas en dos bolitas del mismo color que la diadema, la niña, aunque estaba mareada empezo a hablar.

-Hola, me llamo Poi, mis hermanas y yo hemos venido a...- fue interrumpida por Mint

-¿Tus hermanas? Si solo estas tu.

-Tienes razon, yo no veo a nadie mas que se te parezca- dijo Lettuce

-Pudding no ve personas invisibles-dijo la pequeña mirando a todas partes

-Pero como van a ser nivisibles-dijo Poi *gotita estilo anime*- bueno si no estan...etto... mmm...- se puso en posicion de pensar- entonces todos me tendreis que ayudar

-Nosotros no tendremos que ayudar, ¿no?- intervino Taruto

-Pues claro que si, vosotros tambien estabais aqui-respondio la pequeña peliazul

-¿Por que deberiamos hacerlo?-dijo Kisshu con cierta desconfianza

-Porque vosotros quereis que la Tierra siga... de una pieza, ¿no?

-Explicate- dijo Pai con esa mirada de indiferencia pero algo preocupado por dentro

-Bueno ya os lo explicare todo pero tenemos que ir a un punto de reunion-concreto Poi

-Vayamos al Café Mew Mew- hablo Zakuro que se habia mantenido al margen de la conversacion simplemente observando

Todos fueron al café para que esa misteriosa chica les explicara con mas detalle el motivo de su llegada a la Tierra, sin embargo habia algo que faltaba y lo mas extraño es que nadie se habia dado cuenta todavia, el maestro de los cinyclones, Deep Blue, habia... desaparecido.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2: Poi, el dragón de agua

**Aquí va el segundo capitulo.**

Capitulo 2

Poi, el dragón de agua

Café Mew Mew 8:30pm

Poi seguía a las mew mews hasta el café.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado- dijo Ichigo mostrándole el café a Poi

-Guau, que bonito, como me gustaría vivir en un sitio como este- dijo esta dejando a todos los presentes con cara de _¿Nunca ha visto un café?_

-Pues lo siento pero esto no es una casa- Akasaka entro por la puerta con unas bebidas y aperitivos con la sensación de que se iban a quedar en el café un rato

-Bueno, empieza desde el principio- sugirió Shirogane con un tono de impaciencia.

Poi se aclaró la garganta y empezó-Yo nací en un pequeño pueblo en el reino de...-fue interrumpida otra vez

-ESE principio no, el de ¿como llegaste aquí? o ¿POR QUE?- dijo el rubio a punto de perder los nervios

-Ups que fallo- dijo la peliazul- _como les gusta interrumpirme- _pensóy empezó otravez-Bueno me llamo Poi y mis hermanas y yo vinimos a este planeta a evitar una catástrofe pero tuvimos problemas al aterrizar y ahora el motor de la nave esta roto, nuestros comunicadores también y tengo que encontrar a mis hermanas porque seguramente estarán desorientadas y eso significará problemas para la Tierra...

Lo que esta no sabía es que mientras hablaba dos sombras la estaban espiando escondidas entre unos arboles fuera del café

-¿Es ella?-dijo una de ellas, se veía que era la mas alta de las dos

-Si, pero hay que tener cuidado-dijo la otra- si se junta con esa brigada de superheroinas de la Tierra de las que me has hablado serán mucho mas fuertes y sera mas difícil vencerlas

-Por ahora solo observaremos

-Tienes razón, _Poi ,tu solo espera, te venceré junto a tus hermanas jijijiji_- pensó justo antes de desaparecer junto a la otra chica justo en el momento en el la recién mencionada iba a finalizar su discurso

-...y por eso espero que me ayudéis a encontrar a mis hermanas

-Te ayudaremos, pero yo no voy a trabajar con las mew mews- dijo Taruto que había estado escuchando el "monologo" de Poi con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Pues tendréis que hacer una tregua

-¿Que es una tregua?- preguntaron Taruto y Kisshu al mismo tiempo

-Tendréis que dejar de ser enemigos solo hasta que encuentre a mis hermanas, o podéis no hacerlo y acatar las consecuencias

-Vale, esta bien- respondió Taruto algo molesto

-Hablando de hermanos Pudding tiene ir a cuidar de los suyos- intervino la pequeña

-Es verdad, todas os merecéis un descanso- afirmo Akasaka, al decir esto las chicas salieron del café para ir a sus respectivas casas y los cinyclones se teletransportaron a su guarida secreta, ejem, una casa escondida en la ciudad

Al llegar a casa los padres de Ichigo la estaban esperando porque había llegado bastante tarde pero en vez de regañarle se fueron a cenar pensando que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar mientras cenaban.

-¿Y donde has estado?- empezó su madre

-Bueno yo...- quiso decir ella pero fue interrumpida

-Seguro que te ibas a fugar con tu novio- dijo su padre

-¿Como me iba a fugar con Aoyama-kun? Solo hemos tenido mas trabajo en el café y no he podido llamar a casa- dicho esto se fue a su habitación pensando en que su padre tenia demasiada imaginación, pero también pensando en si volvería a ver a su querido Aoyama-kun, acto seguido se quedó dormida

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo salió de su casa camino a la escuela, a mitad de camino se encontró con unos niños pequeños que iban a la guardería, de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien la estiraba de la falda de su uniforme, al principio no la distinguió muy bien pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Poi disfrazada

-¿Poi? ¿que haces aquí?- dijo la pelirroja

-Aprender

-Pero si has sido capaz de venir hasta la Tierra en una nave, no creo que vayas a aprender mucho en una guardería

-Estoy aprendiendo las costumbres humanas, por cierto te espero a la salida de clase en el parque

-Tengo que ir a trabajar al café después de las clases

-No importa si llegas un poco tarde

-Pero es que siempre llego tarde y... ¡espera a donde vas!- exclamó al ver que la pequeña se iba

-Nos veremos después- y se fue junto con sus compañeros, Ichigo hizo lo mismo y se fue camino de la escuela

En la escuela

-Bien clase hoy os voy a presentar a una nueva alumna, se llama Kimishima Seraphi- dijo el profesor señalando a una niña que entraba por la puerta, ella era mas bien bajita, tenia la piel blanca, el pelo corto de color gris y los ojos azules grisáceos, Seraphi se sentó en una mesa cerca de Moe, la amiga de Ichigo, quien la saludó y esta se limitó a darle la mano sin expresión en la cara

Al terminar las clases Ichigo fue al sitio acordado con Poi, después las dos se fueron a un lago que estaba en las cercanías

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Investigar el paradero de mis hermanas- Poi se quito su sombrero de guardería dejando al descubierto sus antenas- toma esto- le dio a Ichigo una especie de localizador y metió sus antenas en el agua- avisame si aparece una luz azul, si mis hermanas están en algún lugar en el mar las encontraré gracias a los sensores de mis antenas

Y asi fueron de lago en lago buscando alguna reacción hasta que llegaron al puerto pero sin resultado, al final decidieron regresar al café

-Por cierto, ¿donde vives?- le preguntó a la peliazul

-Pues ahora mismo en la casa de los cinyclones- respondió

-¿Que?

-Si

_Flashback_

_Los cinyclones al llegar a su "casa" vieron que Poi les seguía_

_-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Kisshu_

_-Me quedaré aquí hasta que arreglen mi nave- respondió Poi_

_-¿Y eso cuando sera?- pregunto esta vez Taruto_

_-Cuando encuentre a mis hermanas_

_Fin flashback_

En el café

-Otra vez llegando tarde Ichigo por tu culpa todas hemos tenido que trabajar mas de lo habitual-replicó Mint

-No puedes decir eso cuando tu no trabajas- le respondió la pelirroja

-Como sea- dijo Shirogane entrando por la puerta con un delantal y unos platos- ve a cambiarte para atender a las mesas, ya te quedarás mas tarde a recoger

-Vaale- respondió Ichigo con cara de desanimo

Después de salir del café llego a casa justo a la hora de cenar, encendió la televisión para ver las noticias pero como no le parecían interesantes se fue a dormir, la verdad es que era un boletín especial informativo, se preguntaba que habría pasado, pero como estaba muy cansada no le dio importancia

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3: Mi mejor amiga

Nota: Este capítulo está narrado por Poi, la líder de los dragones del espacio (el nombre no tiene nada que ver con su aspecto) y personaje inventado por mí.

Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, excepto los que he creado yo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Mi mejor amiga<p>

"Hola, ¿hay alguien? Si hay alguien por favor contéstame, aquí hace mucho frío y está muy oscuro"

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, "habrá sido un sueño" ese pensamiento me invadía todo el cuerpo provocándome leves escalofríos, la voz que escuchaba en ese sueño me parecía un tanto familiar, me pregunto de que me sonará.

"Poi-chan" esa voz sí que la conozco, es una de las chicas… esto... ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡ah sí! Tokyo mew mew, como me habré podido olvidar si es un nombre muy peculiar y han sido muy amables conmigo desde que aterricé de forma "accidental" en la Tierra.

"No te quedes ahí embobada con tus pensamientos, Lettuce te ha llamado, anda ve" Mint, tan brusca como siempre, será uno de esos llamados: humanos mandones.

"Mint-san no deberías ser así con la gente, que al final te van a coger manía" dijo Lettuce con toda su amabilidad.

"¿Cómo que "así"? ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Etto… yo… ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"

De mientras yo iba flotando hacia la cocina donde estaba Akasaka-san junto con Noi-chan haciendo unos cuantos postres para el café.

"Hola Poi-chan ¿has dormido bien?"dijo el chico del gorro de cocinero.

"Buenos días, estamos haciendo pastelitos ¿quieres ayudarnos?" Noi esbozó una sonrisa cálida y agradable eso me hizo recordar el día que nos la encontramos, su forma Primaria estaba fuera de control y hacía aparecer espinosas plantas por todos lados, esto me hace pensar que todavía no tengo noticias acerca del paradero de las demás compañeras y me estoy empezando a preocupar.

"Hola a todos, ya he llegado" Ichigo apareció abriendo la puerta de par en par.

"Bienvenida Ichigo-oneechan" dijo, llena de alegría y vitalidad, Pudding, que había estado distraída todo el rato con una bola de cucurucho gigante en el mostrador.

"Sí que has tardado" le reprochó Mint.

"Hubiera venido antes pero hoy es sábado y me quedé dormida" balbuceó la pelirroja medio bostezando.

"Bueno yo tengo que salir" dijo de repente Pudding "he quedado con Taru-Taru para jugar"

Y dicho esto salió del café para encontrarse con el pequeño alien.

Se fueron a un bosque donde no solía venir la gente para poder jugar tranquilos, estuvieron jugando al escondite durante horas hasta que de repente oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban, rápidamente se fueron a esconder detrás de unos matorrales, la sombra cada vez se acercaba más hasta que pudieron distinguir a una niña pequeña de cabello largo y rojo, tenía un vestido largo y un lazo a lo largo de la cintura por la parte de atrás, el vestido era de color rosa pálido, en sus brazos sostenía una muñeca con el pelo largo y rojo como ella pero tenía un vestido más corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos pantalones estilo bombacho azules. La niña parecía triste, Pudding y Taruto se quedaron escondidos sin hacer ruido para que esa niña no se percatara de su presencia.

"Ahora Pudding y Taru-Taru son espías" susurro la pequeña mew con una sonrisa, Taruto la miró con un poco de confusión y se le escapó una risita.

Luego pasado un rato volvieron a mirar, la niña ya no estaba, y como ya estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue cuando Kisshu se fue hacia la casa de Ichigo, yo le seguí por motivos de investigación… vaale tenía curiosidad, al llegar a su casa, para su sorpresa, Ichigo no se encontraba en su habitación, así que decidió salir a buscarla, de repente la vio sentada en un banco en el parque, su mirada parecía triste.

"Ichigo, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con un tono suave

"Ki-Kisshu ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Yo…"pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente e lo lejos se escuchó un ruido de una explosión, se veía una gran bola de fuego a lo lejos. Al verme, Kisshu e Ichigo me siguieron hasta que lleguemos a una zona con columpios que ya no se podía llamar parque, para nuestra sorpresa estaba la niña con la muñeca, pero parecía que la muñeca había cobrado vida, entonces me di cuenta…

"¡Koi!"grité llena de felicidad, la había encontrado ¡por fin!

"¿Quién es Koi?" me preguntó Ichigo como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado de lo que la entristecía.

"Pues es una de mis compañeras, pero ahora mismo está en la forma primaria"

"Entonces habrá que hacerla entrar en razón, ¿no?" dijo Kisshu sosteniendo sus espadas de dragón.

Los tres nos disponíamos a atacarla cuando de repente: "Noooooo" se escuchó la voz de la niña, que se puso entre nosotros y Koi con la intención de protegerla.

"No podéis hacerle daño, ella es… ella es… es mi mejor amiga" lo último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "ella me animaba cuando estaba sola y siempre ha estado conmigo"

"Koko" de repente un aura iluminó a Koi y volvió a su forma de antes, parecida a una muñeca.

"KOIIIII" las dos se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Creía que no llorabas" dije yo con un tono sarcástico.

"Así que esto es la Tierra ¿no?, me gusta es muy… diferente" dijo Koi evitando una respuesta.

"Bueno supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer" dijo Kisshu preparándose para teletransportarse a otro lugar.

"Espera, no te puedes ir así como así" dijo entonces Koi, para sorpresa de todos "antes me tendré que presentar y me da en la nariz que tú también tienes algo que ver"

"¿Algo que ver?¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Kisshu intrigado.

"Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, Koko-chan, me quedaré un tiempo en casa de esta persona tan rara" mirando de reojo a Kisshu "y recuerda, cuando me necesites lo sabré, ya sabes que tengo un sexto sentido para eso"

"Creía que tenías un sexto sentido para los problemas" dije yo sarcásticamente "pero no te puedes quedar en casa de Kisshu así por las buenas"

"Ya me lo explicarán todo, por ejemplo la chica que está intentando escurrir el bulto"

Ichigo se paró en seco

"Yo no estoy escurriendo el bulto" dijo con tono enfadado "simplemente me voy a mi casa porque estoy cansada" y dicho esto se fue.

Después los demás también nos fuimos, Koi, como dijo, se fue a la casa de Kisshu, Pai y Taruto, ahora que la tenemos con nosotros podremos reparar la nave, por algo es nuestra mecánica/científica/inventora/la peor pesadilla de quien la conoce con licencia para espiar.

Y todo eso no me lo he inventado, aunque parezca de cachondeo.

El lunes a la hora de clase:

"Hola a todos" empezó la profesora "hoy os voy a presentar a dos alumnos nuevos, se llaman Kotoko Katsura y Suki Segawa"

Kotoko era alta, un poco más que Ichigo, tenía el pelo rojo con una cinta amarilla y los ojos rojos como el fuego, Suki, por el contrario, era más bajito, con el pelo verde clarito, los ojos ámbares y una cara completamente infantil.

* * *

><p>Si os ha gustado el capi dejar reviews porfii *-*<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4: Soledad

Si os han gustado mis otros tres capis aquí llega el 4º, a disfrutar.

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de TMM ni de sus personajes, solo lo soy de los inventados por mí.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Soledad<p>

Cuando acabaron las clases, Ichigo se fue directa al café, donde se encontró con Lettuce y Pudding que estaban ya trabajando.

"¿Dónde están Mint y Zakuro?" preguntó Ichigo al no verlas.

"Hoy no han podido venir porque tenían unos asuntos importantes que atender" dijo una voz que estaba saliendo de la cocina, eran dos chicas igual de altas y una con el pelo largo y verde y la otra con el pelo largo y azul, las dos llevaban el traje de camareras del café.

"Shirogane, ¿ya nos vas a sustituir?" preguntó la pelirroja algo molesta

"La verdad es que no…"empezó a decir Shirogane, pero fue interrumpido

"¡Hemos estado trabajando para ti durante mucho tiempo y no nos puedes despedir así como así!" estalló Ichigo.

"Tranquilízate" dijo la chica peliazul "la verdad es que nosotras somos…"siguió la peliverde antes de transformarse, para la sorpresa de Ichigo eran Poi y Noi.

"¿Pero… qué?" Ichigo se quedó sin palabras.

"Koi es la mecánica de nuestro grupo y nos ha arreglado nuestras antenas multiusos, con ellas podemos transformarnos en cualquier criatura del planeta en que estemos" dijo Poi.

"Espera, eso quiere decir que" Ichigo empezó a recordar algo.

Flashback

"_Hola a todos" empezó la profesora "hoy os voy a presentar a dos alumnos nuevos, se llaman Kotoko Katsura y Suki Segawa"_

Fin flashback

"Koi es…"

"Sí que has tardado en darte cuenta, jajajaja" se escuchó la voz de Kotoko detrás de Ichigo que se transformó inmediatamente en Koi asustando a Ichigo y haciendo que salieran sus peculiares orejas de gato.

"¡Ay! Me has asustado" dijo la pelirroja intentando ocultar sus orejas de gato.

"Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora somos compañeras de clase" dijo Koi en un tono burlón.

"¿Y ese es el lado bueno?"

"Pues claro, ¿Cuál sino?, bueno tengo mucho que hacer, como dicen en la tierra: el tiempo es oro" dijo Koi antes de precipitarse por la puerta ya con su apariencia humana.

Ichigo la iba a seguir pero de repente oyó una voz: "Ayuda".

"¿Mmm? ¿Habéis dicho algo?" preguntó incrédula.

"Yo no he dicho nada" dijo Lettuce.

"Ichigo-oneechan oye voces" dijo Pudding dejando escapar unas cuantas risitas.

"PUDDING, ¿qué has dicho?"

"¡Bueno es hora de trabajar, ya dejareis vuestras "amistosas charlas" para después!" dijo Shirogane cortando a Ichigo.

Ichigo se fue a trabajar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a su jefe.

En otra parte:

"Aquí no está, aquí tampoco, aquí menos…"

"¿Qué haces Koi?" preguntó Taruto.

"Es una operación de búsqueda y captura" dijo esta dándole más importancia.

"¿Y por qué precisamente en nuestra base?" dijo Pai teletransportándose hacia ellos.

"Por tres simples razones: porque todavía no he arreglado mi nave, porque vuestra "base" es muy interesante y porque la tecnología humana es cuestionable"

Se hizo el silencio, mientras Koi tecleaba en el ordenador como si estuviera buscando algo Taruto jugaba con las bandas de su ropa y Pai como no podía hacer nada se fue, de repente se escucho la voz de Kisshu por una especie de walkietalkie.

"Lo he encontrado"

"Excelente, dame detalles"

"Humm… aver… está como si hubiera habido un cortocircuito y hubiera explotado" dijo Kisshu "también ha pasado lo mismo en otras 6 fábricas"

"Bien eso significa que no puede andar muy lejos" dijo Koi con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno yo ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato, de lo demás te encargas tú" dijo el peliverde teletransportándose en la sala donde estaban Koi y Taruto.

"Todavía no hemos terminado, y si te vas yo me encargare de que todos se enteren de lo que tú ya sabes, especialmente Ichigo, jiji" Koi sonrió maléficamente.

"¿Quién no puede andar muy lejos? ¿y qué es eso de lo que tu ya sabes? ¡que alguien me lo explique!" chilló Taruto confuso.

"Ahora no hay tiempo, rápido seguidme" dijo Koi.

Los tres se teletransportaron a un lugar lleno de escombros.

"Vaya parece que hemos llegado un poco tarde" dijo Koi.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Taruto aun sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"Pues solo queda una cosa por hacer" dijo Koi en un tono serio "Vamos a comer tortitas" al decir esto provocó una caída estilo anime por parte de los dos aliens.

"¿Acaso sabes hacer tortitas?" preguntó Kisshu.

"No he dicho que las vaya a hacer yo" los tres se fueron a un lugar donde hacen tortitas, ejem, el café, para que Noi les preparara algunas, después de que cerraran.

Al día siguiente

En el colegio de Ichigo era la hora del descanso y la pelirroja, junto con sus dos amigas, estaba comiendo su almuerzo mientras charlaba con Moe y Miwa.

De repente Koi se precipitó por una puerta que estaba cerca de ellas, cogió a Ichigo del brazo y la arrastró hasta un lugar tranquilo y sin gente.

"¡Ichigo transfórmate!" dijo Koi un tanto alterada.

"¿Que? ¿Por qué?" preguntó la pelirroja sin comprender.

"Dentro de muy poco lo escucharás, Koneko-chan" afirmó Kisshu que de repente se teletransportó cerca de ellas, lo que provocó que a Ichigo le salieran las orejas y cola de gato, menos mal que no había nadie para verlas.

Tal y como dijo Kisshu se escuchó algo a lo lejos, era algo parecido a una explosión que provenía no muy lejos de allí, poco después se vio una hilera de humo a lo lejos, Ichigo no dudó en transformarse e ir hacia el foco de la explosión.

Cuando llegó, junto con Koi y Kisshu, vio nada más y nada menos que…

"¡¿Unos manifestantes?" exclamó la pelirrosa.

"Mirad, en el cielo, es Mew Ichigo" dijo uno de los manifestantes.

"Mirad un poco más arriba, es Koi, el dragón de fuego" replicó Koi dándose más importancia.

"¿Pero que está pasando? ¿Vosotros habéis provocado esto?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Nosotros no, ella" dijo uno de los manifestantes señalando a lo que parecía una bola de rayo con patas.

"Hum, hum" hizo Koi en tono de satisfacción.

"¿Satisfecha?" preguntó Kisshu con tono burlón.

"Totalmente"

"¡Como vas a estar satisfecha si lo está destrozando todo!" chilló Ichigo intentando no encontrarle la lógica a las palabras de Koi.

"No te estreses koneko-chan, antes tendrás que saber como detener a la bola de rayo"

"Además Loi siempre hace las cosas por el bien de la gente y de su respectivo planeta, es muy… ecologista" siguió Koi con su habitual tonito de superioridad.

"Así es" dijo de repente la bola de rayo (Loi) "y por eso no os puedo dejar que interfiráis"

"Sí, ya, eso es muy bonito pero…"

"¿Pero?" preguntó Ichigo.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Kisshu.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Loi.

"Pero no estás ayudando totalmente a este planeta" terminó Koi.

"Eso es imposible, ¡estás mintiendo!" dijo nerviosamente Loi, quien todavía era una bola de rayo.

"Pues la verdad es que al hacer explotar cosas liberas unos gases tóxicos que hacen esto y aquello y bla, bla, bla…"

La explicación duró como 15 minutos (15 minutos O.o) después Loi se quedó en silencio, y entonces se escuchó un ruido.

"Buaaaaaaaa, yo creía que era lo mejor, no sabía eso, buaaaaaaaa" y siguió llorando hasta convertirse en la Loi habitual que era siempre: con pelo amarillo, del mismo tamaño de Koi y las otras, con un vestidito de tirantes amarillo con rayos negros dibujados, las dos antenas que lea diferencian de los de otros planetas y lo que parecía ser una corona en su cabeza.

"Pero entonces debiste haber preguntado antes de hacer nada, ¿no?" dijo Ichigo.

"Es que estaba muy sola y no sabía que hacer, pero me alegro de que me hayáis parado a tiempo, gracias" agradeció la rubia y acto seguido se puso a mirar a Koi "Koi, me alegro de verte, esto es la Tierra, ¿no?"

"Pues claro" le respondió.

"Mmmm" Loi se puso a mirar a todos lados para inspeccionar el amibente y le llamo la atención el chico peliverde que estaba flotando al lado de Koi. "¿Quién es ese?" dijo Loi señalando a Kisshu.

"Es quien nos va a dejar quedarnos en su casa hasta que arreglemos la nave" respondió Koi "también tiene dos hermanos bastante peculiares"

"¿Peculiares?" dijo el peliverde mirando de reojo a Koi con un ligero tono de enfado.

"…" Loi guardó silencio por un momento, bajó la cabeza y de repente la subió, se veía como si fuera a llorar "¡NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS!, tenemos que irnos, ¡RAPIDOO!"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Loi preguntándose el porqué de esa reacción, Koi seguramente lo sabía, pero no dio muchas pistas.

"No nos podemos ir ahora, todavía tenemos que encontrar a nuestras dos hermanas, sin ellas no podemos hacer nada, no estaríamos al completo"

"Yo se donde está una" dijo de repente Loi señalando a una dirección, pero eso era, no podía ser, era la torre de Tokyo.

Todos se fueron de camino hacia allí, cuando llegaron vieron que la torre estaba cubierta de hielo, en la cima del todo había como una especie de capullo brillante hecho con hielo.

"Parece que está muy alto y resbaladizo, ¿te subo, koneko-chan?" dijo Kisshu con picardía.

"Prefiero ir a pie muchas gracias" dijo Ichigo acto seguido de escuchar su pregunta.

Todos se pusieron a escalar la torre cubierta de hielo, pero escucharon una voz.

"Atrás, no vengáis, no dejaré que os acerquéis" y de pronto salieron una especie de garras de hielo intentando tirarles, Ichigo, con su agilidad felina, los esquivaba, Koi los derretía con el fuego de su boca, Loi y Kisshu se teletransportaban para no ser alcanzados. Al final llegaron a la cima, cuando llegaron el viento congelado soplaba muy fuerte, tanto que Ichigo casi ni se podía sostener en pie.

"¡Para!, no sigas, hemos venido a ayudarte" dijo Loi en un esfuerzo por hablar sin que se la llevara el viento.

"¿A ayudarme, decís? ¿Y donde habéis estado todo este tiempo en el que he estado aquí sola? ¿Acaso os habéis preocupado en buscarme?" salió una voz dentro del capullo, seguramente era una de las hermanas de Poi, pero estaba protegida por una capa de hielo tan gruesa que casi ni se distinguía.

"No digas tonterías, seguro que tus hermanas se preocuparon mucho por ti y no sabían como encontrarte" dijo Ichigo bondadosamente.

"Es verdad, y ahora que te hemos encontrado, estamos mucho más contentas" dijo Loi esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Ichigo se acercó al capullo y lentamente posó una mano sobre él, acto seguido se derritió y salió una de las hermanas de Poi, quien se abrazó a Ichigo y dijo en voz baja "Lo siento".

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero que os haya gustado, dejen reviews porfii, ah y la ultima hermana de Poi, la del hielo, se llama Joy.<p>

Joy: ¿te has olvidado de mi?

Yo: No, que va,

Esto continúa, no os lo perdáis .


End file.
